


Nobody Ever Mentions How Tired They Are

by TwoCatsTailoring



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Fluffy, Lesbians, Oral Sex, Quickie, Wedding Night, ffxv nsfw week 2017, holly can’t believe she’s married idek man, panties on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 03:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12695877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring
Summary: The world is a mess after the return of the Dawn. There's endless work to be done and people to help and for two best friends, there is also love to be found.





	Nobody Ever Mentions How Tired They Are

Eighteen months after Dawn’s return and the world still wasn’t sure what to call the ten years of thickening darkness that had taken so much from so many on Eos, stripping the land and its people of security, food, hope, and even basic comforts. Eighteen months, and there were still pockets of daemons, growing desperate in the deep recesses of mines and caves, waiting for nightfall to emerge, only to be slain where they crawled by remorseless Hunters who knew well enough that the battle for their world wasn’t over yet. Eighteen months since the doors of the Crown City were thrown open and the bravest and most determined souls among those who remained strode in to rebuild the jewel city in the now-dead Crown of Lucis.

Eighteen months where people had learned new ways of suffering, learned new ways of thriving, and new ways of getting by. Eighteen hard, long, sometimes miserable but more often heartwarming months of humanity getting back on it’s feet and doing what it did best: moving on.

And somewhere in that eighteen months, after nearly a lifetime of friendship and camaraderie, Cindy Aurum had fallen in love with her best friend. And, in what she would always believe to be the strangest turn of events, Holly had fallen in love right back. Cid claimed that he had seen it coming and had just been waiting them out, convinced that the stress of a dark world and all that had distracted them from the natural course of things, but Cindy was pretty sure he was lying.

She hoped he was partly at least because if they had seriously been that thick all those years? Well, that didn’t look very good for either of their brains, did it?

But whatever Cid decided to say, today he’d actually been pretty quiet. He’d cried, of course, even though there’d been no aisle for anyone to walk down and the ceremony had been brief. The world was still too much of a mess for either of them to feel right making a big deal about a wedding. Still,the gathering afterward had been a proper party, with at least 500 people showing up, coming and going, dancing and drinking, wishing the brides long years of peace and happiness and light and love. 

And now? After all was said and done, and the mess mostly cleaned up, they were tired. Exhausted was a more accurate word but it was too long to tax a tired tongue with. As they shed layers of their nicest clothes - Cindy was quite the vision in yellow and Holly made Sylleblossom blue look better than anyone thought possible - and fell into bed, both seemed to be struck by the same idea at once.

“D’you think we’ve been lied to?” Holly asked, shifting a little and fishing a stray sock out from between the sheets.

“About a weddin’ night being some wild sex-fest? Probably,” Cindy remarked around a colossal yawn. “How does anybody do all that in one day and have the energy to do anything afterward?”

“No idea,” Holly said, clicking out the light and snuggling in close to her wife. Wow, that would take some getting used to. Wife!

The brides held each other in the quiet of the Hammerhead night, the coyotes howling in the distance and the chill of the desert night making them grateful for the quilts on the bed. 

“Seems like a shame though,” Holly said, trying to sound casual and failing miserably.

Not that Cindy minded at all. Holly had always been an open book and that was one of the reasons they’d been friends in the first place. Neither woman complicated their lives with hiding their feelings about things. 

Cindy laughed and pressed a kiss into Holly’s neck, nipping at her ear. “I suppose you’ll forgive me for keeping this to the point, then?”

Holly had only gotten her mouth open to agree when the words were stolen out of her mouth by Cindy’s fingers between her legs, stroking her slit through her panties. Holly was frozen for a few seconds, caught a little off-guard by the suddenness, but she thawed out when Cindy kissed her.

Cindy pulled back long enough to give Holly a Look in the moonlit room. “I take it quick is not a problem?”

“Not at all,” Holly snickered, grabbing a handful of Cindy’s backside and giving it a smack before turning her attention to her two very favorite things in the world - Cindy’s breasts. She lifted her wife’s (wife!) shirt and latched onto one nipple, rolling the other between her fingertips and humming happily when Cindy groaned. 

Cindy couldn’t let that go unanswered, so she nudged Holly’s legs apart and slid her hand under the elastic of her panties, cupping her hand around her wife’s sex and barely pressing in with her fingertips. Holly rocked against the pressure and Cindy was happy to oblige by slipping two fingers inside her and curling them forward, letting her strokes favor one side over the other, just how Holly liked it.

Holly lost her grip on Cindy’s nipple when she gasped. “You weren’t joking about quick,” she said breathlessly, her head flopping back onto the pillow as she lifted her hips. Holly tried to get one of her hands between Cindy’s legs to return the pleasures she was receiving, but lost track of her goal when Cindy started rubbing the pad of her thumb hard against her clit. 

Cindy did love it when Holly got that glassy-eyed, open mouth stare on her face. It meant that she was doing something very, very right. And in this case, she was glad to have found that tricky little sweet spot on the first try. Maybe the Astrals did take pity on people after all. 

It didn’t take long for Holly’s thighs to begin to shake, but Cindy didn’t stop rubbing until Holly was writhing and gasping, her walls clamping down hard while she tried frantically to push Cindy’s hand away. Cindy eased the rest of Holly’s return to Eos, pulling her soaked fingers out as she peppered Holly’s jawline with tiny kisses and stroked her hair.

“Good?”

“Amazing,” Holly confirmed after she’d caught her breath. “There’s just one thing….”

Cindy leaned back and Holly could hear her frown when she asked, “Somethin’ wrong?”

“I hope not,” Holly said with a laugh. She put her hands on Cindy’s shoulders and pushed her back, rolling her on to her back as she licked one, then sucked hard on the opposite of Cindy’s nipples before she started moving down her body, nibbling over her wife’s ribs and hip-bones, then on to her thighs.

Holly ran the flat of her hand over Cindy’s cunt, enjoying her heat before wasting no more time. She pulled Cindy’s panties aside and laved her tongue over her sex once, twice, before burying her face between Cindy’s legs. She ran her tongue in circles around her clit, harder with every pass, then stopped, fastening her mouth over the swollen nub and sucking. She curled one finger into her pussy and rubbed until she heard the tale-tell hitch in her wife’s breath that meant she’d found the little bunch of nerves that would have Cindy coming unglued if she kept at it.

And keep at it she did, Cindy’s hips lifted off the bed as she thrust against her wife’s mouth, the tension building in her belly as Holly alternated between sucking and swirling over her clit and pressed evenly on her G-spot, letting Cindy’s hips provide the perfect motion. In next to no time, Cindy’s toes were curling and every muscle in her body was tightening as the waves of pleasure broke over her and she had to clap a hand over her mouth not to be heard all the way toLongwythe.

Holly propped herself on her elbows, her chin resting on Cindy’s abdomen as her wife (her WIFE!) came down and raked her hands through Holly’s hair again. “Fair trade, then?”

“Mmm,” Cindy’s eyes were already closing. “Yep.”

Holly chuckled and crawled back up to settle in beside her, arms winding sleepily around one another. As they began to drift off to sleep, Cindy added, “For now.”

“Hmm?”

“I don’t know about you but my plans for the morning involve staying in bed and getting no extra sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Aaaaaaaaaaaaa, aaaa aaaaaaaaa aaa. Aaaaaaaaaa aa aaaa aaaa aaaaaaa aa a aaaaa, [sorshania](http://sorshania.tumblr.com). Go love her.
> 
> Translation: Without my beta reader this chapter would have been tossed out and I wouldn't have an entry for today because I was too afraid to even start.


End file.
